BAU Karaoke Night
by cklksgrissom
Summary: Follows on slightly from 'BAU go camping' . The team decides to finally have a night of karaoke fun and pizza at Dave's mansion...Only rated T just to be safe but definitely more humour than T Rating.
1. 1 We so need a karaoke night

"We all need a day off!" SSA Derek Morgan was moaning at his Unit Chief, SSA Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner in Hotch's office about how much work the BAU seemed to be getting lately. SSA David Rossi was in the office, also complaining about overwork and it was only Tuesday….

"You know we haven't had a karaoke night at my mansion yet…."

Since their week long camping trip months ago, which had all been because Jack, Hotch's 8 year old son, had asked him to take him camping, during which time they'd sat around the campfire most nights and, with the help of Dave's guitar and Will on his harmonica, they had all had a great time singing their hearts out.

"Oh yeah I had forgotten about plans to make that karaoke nights a regular event. What happened about doing them?"

"Work, work and more work."

"Oh yeah."

"Hey, isn't Jack on vacation at the moment?"

"Yeah he's on his easter break. Why?"

"We so need to have a karaoke night! Rossi what do you think man?"

"I agree with Morgan….Can't you phone up the Section Chief and get us a day or two off?"

"The section chief would also be coming…."

They all remembered how their section chief Matt Cruz had been so jealous that they were spending the week camping that, being an avid camper himself whenever he got the chance to, he had joined their camping party halfway through the week and he too had not only thoroughly enjoyed himself all week but he had really enjoyed the campfire karaoke sessions they had done and plus he'd been one hell of a singer.

"He can still come and he can stay along with the rest of you."

"When were you thinking about having the karaoke?"

"How about Friday night? Jack is still off next week isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's only just broken up from school so he's off this week and next week."

"He's not with his grandparents or anything over the easter break is he?"

"No. He's spending his time between spending his days at one or another of his friend's houses and spending his days with Jessica."

Jessica was Hotch's sister in law who helped Hotch care for Jack when Hotch had to go away and had done ever since Haley, his beloved ex wife had been murdered by George Foyet almost 5 years ago. Since then he had been a single father to Jack and, if it hadn't been for the kindness of Jessica's offer of helping him take care of Jack whenever Hotch had to go away with the team on another case, he would have had to retire after Haley's murder just so he could take care of his, then, 4 and a half year old son.

"So Jack's free to come, I know Will is free as he's taking care of Henry these 2 weeks, would Jessica come do you think?"

"I'm pretty sure she would love to come."

"So how about you try to get us say Thursday to Monday off?"

"Why so long for one night of karaoke?"

"One, cos we need the time off, 2, so we can get hammered and stay up late without worrying about work until at least Tuesday, 3, in case we decided to do a second karaoke night in a row, 4 cos we're all staying with Rossi and get to enjoy the comforts of his mansion which we might not want to leave…."

"And which I personally kick your butt out if you overstay your welcome Morgan…."

"You'd really kick 2 little boys out of your mansion?"

"I didn't say anything about kicking Jack or Henry out for overstaying but you…."

"Okay, okay, if you promise to be silent, I'll see if Cruz is reachable now."

Hotch dialled Cruz's office number into his office landline phone and held the receiver in his left hand to his left ear.

"This is SSA Hotchner of the BAU. May I speak with Section Chief Matt Cruz?"

"Please hold.."

"This is SSA Cruz."

"Matt, its Hotch here…."

"Hey how you doing in the BAU? Not too overworked I hope?"

"Nothing more than usual…." He glanced knowingly at the 2 agents in his office "Actually we were thinking about the team being let off from Thursday until Monday. Dave is hoping we can have one of those karaoke sessions in his mansion on Friday and I was thinking the team all deserved not only Friday and Saturday off but Thursday, Sunday and Monday as we've all been working so hard."

"For you Hotchner your team is officially on stand down from Thursday morning until Tuesday morning. I am still invited to the karaoke night aren't I?"

"Of course Matt. Bring a go bag as we're all crashing at Rossi's mansion Friday night. Save us leaving somewhere early or having to go back home tired and or drunk. Was gonna invite Jessica, Jack, Will and Henry anyway."

"Tell Dave I'll be there and tell the team they got that time you asked for off. They deserve it and so do you. What time does Friday night start?"

"Not sure yet. I'll text you when we have made more plans but thanks for letting the team take the days off."

"No problem. See you all on Friday. I have to go as I got a meeting in a half hour."

"Alright. Bye."

Hotch put down the receiver down.

"We all got Thursday to Monday off and Matt's coming to karaoke on Friday with a go bag. So what time are you planning on everyone getting there on Friday Dave?"

"Maybe 6 or so? Would that be okay for Jack? I'll order some pizzas for dinner so he can eat with us."

"Sure. Like we did during the camping week, I'll get him to have a nap in the afternoon so he's more awake in the evening. Let me just get the others in here so I can tell them all the good news."

Hotch sent a quick text to agents Blake, Spencer, J.J, and their tech goddess Garcia. Whilst he waited for the to arrive, he text Matt saying 'Rossi's mansion about 6 or so. Having pizza there so don't worry about eating before coming. Hotch.'

Within a minute of sending the text the others piled into Hotch's office.

"Hotch dude, what's up? We're not going on another case already are we?"

"No Spencer, don't worry we're not."

Just then Hotch's cellphone beeped with a message. "Hang on a sec…."

He read Matt's reply of 'Ok. Be there bout 6 with a go bag. Can't wait for karaoke. Tell Dave thanks. Matt.'

"Dave, Matt says thanks by the way."

"What's Cruz thanking Rossi for?" J.J just looked confused.

"I got 2 lots of good news. I've just spoken to Matt Cruz whose granted us team from Thursday until Monday off so no one needs come into work until Tuesday."

"Woo-hoo! Way to go Hotch! So what's the second piece of good news?"

"Clear your calendars for at least Friday and Saturday as Friday night we are all going to Rossi's mansion for karaoke. Take go bags for everyone as we're all staying Friday night there too instead of worrying about going home."

"Woo-hoo! Way to go Rossi….."

"J.J Will and Henry can come can't they?"

"Yeah definitely. Are Jack and Jessica coming too?"

"Jack definitely. I gotta ask Jess but I'm pretty sure she'll come too…."

"So what time on Friday Rossi?"

"About 6 be okay? Am ordering some pizzas so no one has to worry about eating before they come."

"That's fine with us."

"J.J, I'm gonna try and do what we did during our camping week and get Jack to sleep for the afternoon so hopefully he can stay up later on Friday night with us. It might be a good idea if you could try and do the same with Henry."

"Sure."

"Aaron, J.J, why don't you guy's come over in the morning and the boys can sleep in the beds I'll have for them until just before we start the evening? That way they can get as much sleep as possible before we begin."

"Thanks Dave. I appreciate that. Might be a good idea. J.J?"

"Yeah if that's okay with you Rossi."

"Was thinking but would Jack and Henry like to share a room with 2 beds in it?"

"For sure. Jack would love that. Would also help later if they were both sleeping and either one woke up so they wouldn't feel alone."

"I got the perfect room in mind then. Even has its own small en-suite bathroom that they can use in the night, save trying to find a bathroom if they get up and need to go."

"Thanks Rossi."

"J.J, there's a room next door with a double bed in it for you and Will. Aaron there are 2 single rooms on the other side of the boy's rooms that you and Jessica can use."

"Thanks Dave, means we can all stay near enough to the boys if they want us in the night or first thing in the morning."

"No problem. The rest of you I'll have rooms ready for you all as well but was just planning rooms around Jack and Henry."

"Sure Rossi man. Of course Jack and Henry should always come first when it comes to sleeping arrangements."

"Okay everyone back to work now but at least we can all look forward to the weekend….


	2. 2, Mac N Cheese

That evening when Aaron picked Jack up from Jessica's house, he told her all about how he was off work from Thursday until Monday and then told her all about the Friday night plans and Jessica said she wouldn't miss it for the world and would make sure she had a bag packed. He told her how Dave had offered to let them, Jack, Will, J.J and Henry go over on Friday morning so that the boys could sleep all afternoon until just before the karaoke fun started so that hopefully they could stay up a lot later. She agreed that was a brilliant plan and Aaron agreed to pick her on Friday morning on his and Jack's way to Dave's mansion.

Just before driving him and Jack home he'd sent Dave a quick text saying 'Jessica coming Friday morning with me and Jack and is looking forward to the karaoke. Aaron.'

Only after they had gotten home and were eating a dinner of Spaghetti Carbonara, did Aaron tell Jack the plans.

"Hey Jack, do you remember the fun we had singing that karaoke around the campfire when we were camping for that whole week last summer?"

"Yeah, that was awesome."

"Well I got 2 lots of good news. First we've been given from Thursday until Monday night off so apart from having to work tomorrow, I don't have to go back to work until Tuesday morning so I can hang out with you instead."

"WICKED! COOL! AWESOME! Wait what's this gotta do with the campfire karaoke we did last summer?"

"I'm just getting to that buddy. Dave decided at last to hold a karaoke night at his mansion for all the team, us, your Aunt Jess, Matt Cruz, your Uncle Will and little Henry on Friday night! Do you wanna go?"

"Do you really need to ask dad? Of COURSE I wanna go!"

"Dave said that if we go over to his place on Friday morning you and Henry, who will be sharing a room by the way, can sleep all afternoon and wake up just before the karaoke fun starts. Sort of like you and Henry took naps during the afternoons when we were camping. Hopefully if you sleep in the afternoon, you both can stay up late with all us having fun. How's that sound? Would you be willing to at least try to sleep in the afternoon?"

"Yeah. But would you read me a story?"

"Of course I would buddy. So you don't mind sharing a room with Henry?"

"No, it'll be like a sleepover here. Where are you, Aunt Jess and Henry's mom and dad gonna sleep if not with us?"

"Dave has arranged it so the room you boys are sleeping are between my room and the room where J.J and Will will be sharing. Jessica will have a room next to mine, so we'll all be close to you boys if you want or need us. And Dave said there's a small adjoining bathroom in your room so you don't have to go looking for a bathroom if either of you need to go pee in the night."

"COOL!"

After working the whole of Wednesday, everyone promised to see each other on Friday night before they all left for the night.

When Aaron picked Jack up from Jessica's house that evening, reminding her that he was off until Tuesday morning, he drove Jack back to their apartment whilst the boy bounced up and down with happiness in the back seat.

"Buddy what's wrong? You don't need to go pee do you?"

"No, I'm just so happy cos you can stay home with me until Tuesday morning! That and I can't wait til Friday!"

"I'm happy that we get to spend 5 whole days together too buddy. And I can't wait for Friday night either! Tell you what, as it's the start of a very happy few days together how about I cook us something special for dinner tonight?"

"What you cooking?"

"Be a surprise buddy!"

They got back and, whilst Aaron had Jack occupied by cartoons on the TV, he cooked a dinner of Mac n Cheese with some salad for himself. Even though, due to the amount of it that Jack ate, Aaron was kind of sick of the stuff, it was Jack's favourite food of all time.

Luckily for him, Jack stayed occupied in front of the T.V until dinner was almost ready. He set the table and got a couple of plates out ready and put a cover over the saucepan so that Jack wouldn't see it before he was sitting at the table, before calling to Jack.

"Jack can you go wash up? Dinner is ready!"

He watched Jack run to the bathroom. Whilst his son was in there, he put 2 glasses of water at their places and put his bowl of salad beside where his plate would go. Jack reappeared and sat down ready at his table place. With his dad's back blocking the view of what he was spooning onto their plates, Jack wasn't sure what was for dinner until his dad turned around to bring the 2 plates to the table and put Jack's plate in front of him.

"MAC N CHEESE! Thank's dad!"

"Thought this would be special for you buddy!"

"Oh yeah!"

As Aaron ate, he watched Jack tuck in to his favourite dish of all time. He was only halfway through his own plate of food when he saw Jack had polished off his plate. Jack had been taught to wait until his dad had finished his own food before asking for seconds so he sat there impatiently watching his dad.

Aaron, knowing what Jack wanted, smiled at him and put his fork down.

"You want some more buddy?"

"Yeah please. But you're still eating…."

"I don't mind this time…here give me your plate and I'll get you some more."

"Can I have some more water as well dad?"

"Sure you can buddy."

Aaron stood up and took Jack's plate and glass that the boy held out. He put more Mac n Cheese on Jack's plate, refilled his glass with cold water and took the plate and glass back to the waiting boy before sitting back down and resuming his own meal. Jack ate a little slower so that his dad would hopefully finish his own food before he finished his second portion.

"After you finish that Jack, how about some ice cream?"

"Yeah! I never turn down ice cream!"

Once they had both finished eating the main meal, Jack helped clear up before Aaron put ice cream into 2 bowls and, along with spoons for each of them they sat down and ate the ice cream.

"I know you're almost 10 and probably too old to want to but maybe you'd like to bunk with your old dad tonight?"

"Yeah. Don't think I'll ever get too old to not want to!"


	3. 3 Morning before fun begins

The next day, after a day of fun for Jack during which time Aaron cooked pancakes for breakfast and they met up with Morgan at the park so that Jack could play with Morgan's dog Clooney, where he and Jack ate a hot dog each for lunch and then, back at their apartment Aaron happily endured a mini marathon of both Toy Story 2 and 3, he tucked Jack into bed and was reading him a story when the boy fell asleep. Aaron then went and packed a go bag for himself, leaving Jack's bag to pack in the morning, before going to bed himself.

Aaron was woken by a movement in his bed the next morning and opened an eye to see Jack climbing into his bed with him. He glanced at the clock to see it said 7am.

"Morning buddy. What you doing awake at 7 when there's no school?"

"I had to go pee but then I wanted to come lie with you until we had to get up…."

"I'm glad you did buddy. I figure we don't have to get up for another hour or so buddy but I'll be right back okay?"

"You have to go bathroom too dad?"

"Yeah but I'm coming back to bed in a minute…"

Jack sleepily watched his dad get out of bed and go into his small adjoining en-suite bathroom before hearing the toilet flush and his dad re-emerged before climbing back into his side of the bed.

"What time we going to Uncle Dave's?"

"Maybe about 10ish. Don't forget you promised you'd try to sleep this afternoon. I'll wake you boys in time for the karaoke and pizza tonight though."

"We having pizza?"

"Yeah buddy. Dave is ordering some for everyone."

"Awesome!"

They lay in Aaron's bed chatting about the karaoke night ahead until 8am when Aaron decided to finally get up.

"Whilst I take a quick shower and shave, why don't you go wash you face and get dressed? Then I'll see about making us some breakfast…and if you're ready before me you can watch a few cartoons."

"Okay."

Whilst Aaron took a quick shower and shave before pulling on clothes that included jeans and t-shirt, Jack washed his face and got dressed. Aaron found him watching cartoons on TV when he finally made it to the kitchen.

After breakfast of cereal and toast, Aaron packed an over night bag for Jack and then, after both brushing their teeth and using the bathroom, they took their bags and, after Aaron had turned off everything, set the alarm and locked up securely, he and Jack began heading for Jessica's house, arriving at just after half 9.

"Morning, didn't expect to see you guys so early."

"We can't wait for tonight Aunt Jess so we decided come pick you up a little early…."

"There's no rush though Jess. We'll just hang out here til you're ready."

"I got my bag packed by the door. I just have to lock up and go brush my teeth."

"Why don't you go brush your teeth and we'll lock up won't we Jack?"

"Yeah, course we will Aunt Jess."

"Okay. Thanks. I'll be back down in a minute."

Within 15 minutes they had left Jessica's house, with Jessica's bag now in the SUV and Aaron them to Dave's mansion. He'd phoned Dave from Jessica's to make sure it was okay if they got there a little early.

They pulled into Dave 's driveway and all got out of the SUV. Aaron grabbed his and Jack's overnight bags in one hand and Jessica's in the other.

Dave was at the door to greet them.

"Hey Uncle Dave!"

"Hey buddy!"

Jack was looking around as if something was missing when he walked through door.

"Uncle Dave, where's Mudgie?"

"I thought the noise tonight might be a little too much for him so he's staying with his dog sitter tonight where he can be spoilt rotten and sleep in peace and quiet. Sorry he's not here to play with you though Jack."

"That's okay. I agree that the noise we'll make later might be too much for him. I'll see him next time I come though, won't I?"

"As long as its not a karaoke night, he'll be here, don't worry. Come on guy's I'll show you where your rooms are."

They followed Dave up the stairs to the bedrooms. They noticed that 4 doors on the left and 2 doors on the right had big white signs of them. They passed the door that said 'J.J and Will / Henry's Mom and Dad'

"That's J.J and Will's room, the next one Jack is where you'll be sharing with Henry…."

They walked past the door that said 'Jack and Henry', "Your dad will be staying in here next to your room Jack" The sign said 'Hotch / Jack's Dad'. "And this one is your room Jessica" The sign said 'Jessica / Jack's Aunt Jess'.

"Although you boys will have your own en-suite bathroom in your room, for you Aaron and Jessica, the 2 doors opposite the bedrooms with signs are bathrooms. Now let me show you your room Jack…."

"Aaron give me yours and my bags and I'll put them in our rooms whilst you and Jack check out his room…"

"Thanks Jess."

He handed Jessica his bag and her bag and took Jack's bag with him as he followed the boy and Dave into Jack and Henry's bedroom. There were 2 big single beds, an array of books and toys and a small bathroom that adjoined onto the bedroom.

"So will this room do you and Henry tonight Jack?"

"Yeah! This room is so cool! Thanks Uncle Dave!"

"Jack when you and Henry are sleeping in this room..." Jessica walked into the room "And me and your dad are downstairs, I'll leave my cell phone with you boys so that you can contact your dad if you need him but don't know where we are. Okay?"

"Okay Aunt Jess. I promise to only use to call dad. But can I say call one of the others if dad doesn't answer his cell phone?"

"Sure. If your dad doesn't answer then you can call Dave, Morgan, J.J, Will or one of the others who will be here and they'll send your dad up to you."

"Okay thanks Aunt Jess."

"And to get to the stairs all you have to do is turn right out of here and go straight ahead. Okay buddy?"

"Yeah. I've been here before anyway."

Just then there was a knock at the front door.

"Uncle Dave can I go answer it in case it's Henry?"

"Sure Jack. We'll be right behind you anyway."

They quickly followed the boy as he hurried downstairs. He found that the door was too heavy for him to pull open by himself but Dave and Aaron were right behind him and helped pull the door open. Standing there, with overnight bags in hand, were J.J, Will and Henry.

"Henry dude! You made it!"

"Hi Jack. You just got here?"

"Yeah just about. Seen our VERY cool room. We're sharing dude!"

"You mean like a sleepover?"

"Yeah. Got our own beds and our own private bathroom dude!"

"AWESOME!"

"Hi Aunt J.J, hi Uncle Will!"

"Hey Jack."

"Sorry my son decides to greet his friend before the adults…."

"That's okay. Makes Henry feel more important. So their own private bathroom Dave. This I gotta see…"

"Jack why don't you go show Henry your shared bedroom and I'll show J.J and Will where their sleeping?"

"Sure, come on mate let's go. You really have to see what a cool room we got!"

The 2 boys ran up the stairs.

"That's where your mom and dad are sleeping…" Jack pointed to the first room on the left. "The 2 rooms after ours are where my dad and Aunt Jess are sleeping…" He pointed to 2 rooms further on to theirs, "But this dude is our room!" The 2 boys ran into their shared room to check it out. They heard the others approach the room and Henry ran out and grabbed and hand of each of his mom.

"Mom! Dad! You gotta come see the coolest room me and Jack are having a sleepover in…."

The 2 adults quickly followed their son into his room and shared in Henry's ooh's and ahh's.

Once everyone had been settled into the rooms, the 5 adults and 2 boys went into the garden where, whilst the boys kicked a soccer ball around, Jack teaching Henry some of his soccer playing skills the adults stood sipping top notch Italian coffee.

Suddenly Jack appeared at Aaron's side.

"Dad, I'm thirsty…."

"I got water, juice, soda…."

"You want some juice Jack? We'll save the soda for tonight I think."

"Yeah please. Have you got apple juice Uncle Dave?"

"Of course. Henry would you like some apple juice as well?"

"Yeah please Uncle Dave!"

"I'll go it then. You boys stay out here with the others."

Dave went inside and came back with 2 cartons of apple juice, on small for Henry size and one normal for Jack size.

"Here you go boys."

He handed the bigger of the 2 cartons to Jack and handed the smaller one to Will so he could open it for Henry.

"Thanks Uncle Dave."

The 2 boys stood drinking their juices.

"Dad, can you hold this for later? I can't drink it all now."

"Sure buddy." Aaron took the half drunk carton from Jack, Henry doing the same and getting Will to hold his juice which still had some left in it and the 2 boys went back to playing soccer.

At around 11.30, Dave decided to go make some lunch for everyone.

"Let me come help you Dave." Aaron turned to go after Dave.

"I'll come help to if J.J and Jessica are okay staying out here with the 2 boys."

"We're be fine."

The men handed their son's half drunk cartons of juice to the women.

"Hey Jack!"

The boys stopped playing and Jack turned to look at his dad.

"Me and Will are going inside to help Dave make us some lunch. Your Aunt Jess and Henry your mom, are gonna stay out with you guys okay?"

"Okay dad. Uncle Dave where's the nearest bathroom? I gotta pee."

"Come on Jack I'll show. Henry do you need to go?"

The boy nodded yes and they both followed Dave and their dad's into the mansion and he showed them to the nearest bathroom just off the side of the lounge.

"You go first Henry. You're younger."

"Okay Jack, I'll be real quick."

Will took Henry in and helped him use the bathroom. As soon as they came out Jack ran into the bathroom.

After he'd used the bathroom the 2 boys ran back outside to continue playing soccer whilst the 3 men went into Dave's kitchen where they helped make a quick lunch for everyone of spaghetti carbonara.

By 12.30 lunch was ready and Will and Aaron set the table, putting water out for everyone to drink. Then they went to get their son's.

"Hey Jack buddy, lunch is ready. Can you go wash your hands in the bathroom you used earlier?"

"Sure dad. "

"Henry can you go with Jack? Jack can you help Henry wash his hands?"

"Sure Uncle Will. Come on mate, let's go wash up, I'm starving!"

Jack led the boy to the bathroom they had both used earlier and, after washing his own hands, he helped Henry wash his hands before both boys went back to the table and sat down next to their dad's who had put bowls of Spaghetti Carbonara in each place. As per their table manners, the boy's waited until everyone had sat down before looking to their dad's for approval to start eating. Dave admired how boys as young as Henry and Jack always had such good table manners and not only waited patiently for everyone else to be seated but then also looked for their dad's approval before they even thought about tucking into their food, even if they were starving.

About halfway through the meal Henry had begun to squirm in his seat.

"Daddy I really need to go pee…"

"Will you excuse us guys a minute whilst I help this young man to the bathroom?"

"Sure Uncle Will."

A couple of minutes after leaving Will and Henry returned to the table.

"Sorry Jack. Sorry Uncle Dave."

"That's okay Henry. When you gotta go you gotta go." Jack smiled at his friend.

Hotch was always amazed that Jack was so good and friendly with not only Henry but any kid he met.

"Jack don't forget after lunch you and Henry are going to try and get some sleep before tonight…"

"I know dad. You'll still read us a story though won't you?"

"Of course I will buddy. I did promise and what do I always tell you about promises?"

"That we always keep our promises and if we promise to do something we have to do it."

"Good boy buddy."

"What's a promise Jack?"

"Its where you say you are definitely going to do something. That is right isn't it dad?"

"It sure is. For example Henry, if Jack says he promises he will help you with a certain piece of homework then he's saying that, no matter what happens, he will definitely help you with that homework."

"Okay thanks Jack. Thanks Uncle Aaron"

"No problem mate. Asking questions is how I learnt and how I still learn."

After lunch had been finished Jack helpfully helped clear up whilst Will took Henry upstairs to get him changed in his pyjamas for their afternoon sleep. After lunch had been cleared away, Aaron turned to Jack.

"Why don't you run upstairs put you pj's on, brush your teeth and use the bathroom in your room and I'll be up in a minute to read you guys a story?"

"Okay dad."

Jack ran upstairs to his and Henry's bedroom and found his pyjamas and toothbrush. Will was just putting Henry into one of the beds.

"I'm just gonna go get changed in the bathroom Uncle Will. Dad'll be up in a minute for our story."

"Okay Jack."

A few minutes later Jack was lying in the other bed when Aaron entered. Both boys were still wide awake.

"Jack tonight if you get real tired and want to come to bed but can't find me just tell one of the others you are coming to bed so that someone knows where you are okay? I don't mind if you get too tired and want to come to bed but just let someone know that you are going to bed. Same goes for you too Henry. Your more than welcome to come to bed if you get too tired but you just need to let someone know. If something happens Jack and for some reason you boys can't tell anyone of us, the at least send a text to my phone from Jessica's cell phone. Okay boys?"

"Yeah dad I promise."

"I promise too Uncle Aaron."

"Good boys, now it's time for the story…."

Aaron read them a long story, after which boys were fast asleep. Jessica had given him her cell phone to leave in the room and he put on the bedside table between the beds, closed the curtains, turned off the light and turned the nightlight Dave had bought specially for the 2 boys and closed the door.

That afternoon was taken up helping Dave prepare for the evening and helping the professional Dave had hired move all his equipment into Dave's big lounge and set everything up.

By the time they realised the time it was already 5pm.

After letting the women use the showers, Will and Aaron both went and used the showers in the bathrooms opposite their new bedrooms, changing into clean clothes and brushing their teeth and having quick shave at the same time. By 5.45pm both men had finished getting ready and, in the same bathroom he had just used, Aaron ran Jack a quick bath for the boy to take before the evening began, so that Will could help Henry clean up in the bathroom in their room. The both men went to wake their sleeping sons. Before waking Jack, Aaron took Jack's toothbrush, and the clothes he had bought with him for Jack to wear that evening and put them in the bathroom where he had just run his son the bath.

"Hey buddy, its time to get up now."

"Hi dad. What time is it?"

"5.45. I've run you a bath in our bathroom so can you get up and have a quick bath? I put your clothes for tonight and your toothbrush in there as well. If you use our bathroom, Uncle Will can help Henry clean up in this bathroom."

"Okay."

Jack sleepily got up out of bed and followed his dad out into the hall.

"That's our bathroom. The bath's run and your clothes and toothbrush are ready. When you've finished just throw the towel in the hamper and put you pj's on your bed. Okay buddy?"

"Okay."

Jack went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Aaron went back downstairs to where Jessica and J.J were chatting. Dave had gone to take a quick shower and change clothes before the evening began.

"Ooh very nice Hotch!"

"What's so special about how I look J.J?" He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt.

"Just never normally see you like that…"

At 6pm, people started arriving. First to arrive was Matt. He was wearing light coloured jeans and a dark red shirt.

"Looking good Hotch. So where are Jack and Henry?"

"Upstairs. They only woke up 15 minutes ago and both are having quick baths before coming downstairs. They should be down real soon."

The next 2 to arrive were Morgan, wearing black jeans and a blue shirt and Garcia.

"Very nice boss man."

"Thank you. Thought I'd smarten up a little…"

"Where are my 2 favourite boys?"

"Upstairs having quick baths before tonight. They only woke up about 15 minutes ago. They'll be down soon though."

The last 2 to arrive were Blake and Spencer, who was wearing his typical light coloured khaki style pants but with a green shirt.

"Where's my godson J.J? Where's Jack the man Hotchner?"

"Will's bathing him upstairs. Jack's having a quick bath as well. They'll be down in a minute."

Once they had all arrived, Dave decided to take them on a quick tour to show them where their rooms were. He led them down the hall, past the doors with that showed where J.J and Will, Jack and Henry, Hotch and Jessica were sleeping.

"To make it easier for people to ID their rooms I figured I'd put name signs on the doors. You can see which rooms are J.J and Will's, Jack and Henrys and Hotch's and then Jessica's. Blake I put you here next door to Jessica. Garcia your's in next. Then Matt your room is next. Then its your room Morgan, then the next one is your's Spencer's. The one at the end is the one I'm sleeping in. Each pair of rooms has a bathroom opposite that 2 people will have to share. so Blake, Garcia, you'll share, Morgan, Matt, you'll share and then me and Spencer will share."

"I only count 5 bathrooms Rossi..and there are 6 pairs of us here…"

"Ah, you see that's because Jack and Henry have their own en-suite bathroom. Plus Jack can share with Hotch and Jessica and Henry can share with Will and J.J if they so choose…"

"The boys have their own bathroom in their room?"

"Yeah, Dave figured it would be easier on them if they didn't have to go searching for a bathroom in the middle of the night."

Just then the bathroom opposite Hotch's room opened and Jack, with wet hair and wearing dark coloured jeans and a black t-shirt emerged.

"Hey mini Hotch!"

"Hey you're all here?"

"Yep big guy."

"I just gotta drop my pj's in my room but I'll be right back."

"He really does look like a mini you tonight Hotch!"

"Yeah, well I figured he and I should look alike tonight for a change…"

"Why don't you guys go drop your bags in your room and we'll meet you downstairs?"

"Sure Rossi dude. Come on guys lets dump these bags so we can start having fun!"

Whilst Dave went downstairs, Aaron went into Jack's room to see him attempting to fold his pyjamas nicely.

"Dad can you show me how to do it again?"

"Sure buddy."

Jack watched as Aaron folded the pyjamas and lay them on the bed. Just then the en-suite bathroom door opened and Will, wearing dark blue jeans and a white shirt emerged with Henry who was wearing light coloured jeans and a orange t-shirt.

"Wow Jack, you look like a mini version of your dad tonight!"

"Dad picked out my clothes, but I like that I look like him tonight…."

Just then there was a knock at the door and Morgan entered, just having to peek into the room.

"Hey little man Jack!"

"Hey Uncle Derek!"

"Hey little guy Henry! You boys ready to have some fun singing tonight?"

"YEAH!"

"You two ready to head downstairs?"

"I just gotta go grab my cell phone from my room but I'll be right behind you guys."

"You not expecting a call from work are you boss?"

"No, but for when the boys are up here and we're downstairs, Jessica left them her cell phone so that Jack could call me if he wanted or needed me for anything."

"Oh right. Suppose that sounds like a good plan. So I'll see you downstairs in a minute then?"

"Yeah. Boys don't forget that if you want to come to bed you're more than welcome to any time tonight but you just need to let someone know so that they can either tell me that you buddy have gone to bed or someone can tell J.J or Will about you Henry."

"We promise we will, don we Henry?"

"Yeah promise Uncle Aaron…"

"Good boys."

Just then they heard knocking on the front door, followed by people talking.

Then suddenly they heard Dave yell up the stairs. 'PIZZAS ARE HERE GUYS!"

Jack, Henry and Morgan looked at each other with wide gleaming eyes.

"PIZZA?"

"Dad, we'll be downstairs…"

The 3 ran off towards the pizzas whilst Aaron went and grabbed his cell phone that he'd left charging in his room. The night of fun, pizza, and sounds that almost sounded like people singing was about to begin…..


	4. 4 Pizza and Ice Cream

By the time Aaron got downstairs, only a minute or so behind the others, everyone was standing or, in the case of the 2 boys sitting, with plates munching on pieces of deliciously smelling pizza.

"Grab a plate and a slice Aaron. There's cheese, pepperoni, Hawaiian, Meat Lovers feast, Vegetarian supreme, Texas Barbeque and New Yorker deluxe."

"I hope its okay that I didn't wash my hands dad but I figured I'd only just had a bath so I'd be okay…." Jack paused munching on his slice of pepperoni to look at his dad.

"That's fine buddy. Would you boys like a drink with that pizza?"

"Can I have some juice Uncle Aaron?"

"Sure Henry. Same for you Jack?"

"Can I have some water for now? I'll drink soda when we are singing."

"Sure…."

He got the 2 boys their drinks and then went to grab a slice of the New Yorker Deluxe and sat next to the 2 boys. Dave noticed the boys had almost finished their first slices.

"You guys want some more pizza?"

"Can I have cheese again Uncle Dave?"

"Sure you can Henry. Jack you want another slice of pepperoni?"

"Can I?"

"Sure. Give me your plates."

Dave got them more pizza and the 2 boys resumed munching.

Jack, enjoying the pizza so much, tried saying something with his mouth full of pepperoni pizza. He saw his dad looking stern with him.

"Jack buddy we don't talk with our mouths full do we?" Jack hurriedly swallowed his mouthful of pizza.

"Sorry dad, this pizza is just so awesome I forgot." Jack looked apologetically at his father.

"That's okay buddy. So what were you trying to say?"

"Oh yeah. Uncle Dave this pizza is AWESOME!"

"YEAH! I'm with Jack, Uncle Dave! This pizza is so AWESOME!"

"Thank you guys. I'm glad your enoying it."

Aaron got up to get another slice of pizza. Jack held up his now empty glass.

"Dad can I have some more water?"

"Of course you can buddy. Henry, you want another drink too?"

"Can I have some water like Jack this time?"

"Sure."

He took Jack's glass and Henry's empty juice carton along with his plate to the pizzas where he refilled Jack's glass with water and filled another glass of water for Henry before taking the drinks to the boys and going back to pick up a slice of Meat Lovers feast and sitting back down with the boys. If it weren't for the 2 boys Aaron would of stood up with the others but he'd decided to make the boys not feel out of place having to sit down to eat by sitting with them.

As they were all munching on their second slices of pizza, the karaoke DJ came into the kitchen.

"Hey Dave I thought I smelled pizza….."

"Sure, help yourself man. Everyone this is Sam Turner, our man for the karaoke!"

Everyone said hi to the guy as he helped himself to a bottle of soda and a slice of the meat lovers special.

"The stuffs all set up for when you guys want to start."

"What music you got Mr Turner?" J.J turned to look his way.

"Call me Sam. And I got virtually every song you can think of. I heard you guys were good singers…"

"We're okay but nothing like our little 9 year old singing star sitting eating pepperoni pizza over there…"

"Really? I look forward to hearing you sing."

"Sam, this here is my son Jack. This other young man is J.J's boy Henry."

"Did you guys only get here with the others a little while ago then? "

"Nope. They've been here all day but they were sleeping all afternoon so that hopefully they can stay awake tonight."

"Ah, good plan. Hopefully you guys can stay up and enjoy all the fun…."

"We plan to Mr Sam!"

"I heard one of you is a superb harmonica player…."

"That'll be Henry's dad Will there in the white shirt."

"I'm okay on the harmonica…"

"And the guitar Uncle Will…."

"That too, Jack."

"Will you do realise I sneakily bought your harmonica with us tonight…."

"Maybe you could show off some skills. I definitely wanna hear you play man."

"Mr Sam, you have to hear this dude play on the guitar as well. He's awesome!"

"Really? Dave weren't you saying you had a guitar here with you?"

"Yeah, got it upstairs. Bring down later…"

"You boys know that I got probably every Disney film song from probably every movie you guys have seen?"

"Cool. You got the songs from all the Toy Story movies?"

"Yep."

"Hook?"

"Sure."

"Jungle Book"

"Definitely. Don't think there's a Disney film song that I HAVEN'T got."

"Cool. Jack you can sing that cool song again for everyone…"

"Yeah buddy that and the Toy Story one too…."

"What cool song is that dude?"

"Jack here sang that song from Hook, think it was 'When You're Alone'. It was awesome"

"Then my buddy here surprised us all again and sang 'You've Got A Friend In Me' from the Toy Story movies."

"That wasn't as good as our 2 Jungle book versions dad. Still laugh when I think of how we danced to that monkey song and The Bare Necessities!"

"I always loved that monkey song. Jack dude, I'll save you some spaces in tonights singing for you to not only sing those 2 awesome songs but also I'd love to see you act out the monkey AND Bare Necessities songs!"

"Did I just hear a grown up say awesome?"

"Yep. One of my favourite words I love to use."

"Dad! This guy is so cool! Awesome is MY word!"

"Jack here seems to use that awesome word in every possible sentence…."

"That's cos awesome is such a cool word Mr Hotchner…."

"Call me Hotch or Aaron"

"Hotch? That a nickname?"

"What everyone at work calls me. Short for Hotchner."

"Okay Hotch."

"Awesome is THE coolest word in the world. Isn't that right dude?" Jack looked at Henry.

"Yeah. Awesome is THE word!"

"I totally agree with you guys." Sam got a 2nd slice of pizza.

"Dad can we have some more pizza?"

"A third slice buddy?"

"Yeah, this pizza is just TOO AWESOME!"

"Which do guys want this time? The same?"

Jack looked at Henry who nodded.

"Yeah. Henry had cheese. I had pepperoni…"

"Sure. "

J.J couldn't believe her 5 year old son was eating so much!

"Sam have you by any chance got that Billy Joel song 'Piano Man'?"

"Of course. Was one of the reasons Dave here hired me as karaoke DJ…"

Henry managed to eat half his 3rd slice of cheese pizza before he became too full.

"Dude, I'm full. You wanna have this?" Henry indicated to the half eaten slice on his plate.

"Yeah, I'll finish that for you dude!"

Aaron, who was munching on a 3rd slice, this time New Yorker, looked amazed as his son not only polished off his 3rd huge slice of pepperoni but then proceeded to polish off the other half of Henry's half eaten slice of cheese pizza too!

"I hope you guys have got a little room for ice cream Jack…"

The 2 boys looked at each other with wide eyes.

"ICE CREAM!"

"Uncle Dave, we ALWAYS have room for ice cream!" Jack smiled widely.

"Yeah, can I have some ice cream Uncle Dave?"

"Sweetie, you've just eaten 2 and a half huge slices of cheese pizza. Surely you've not got room for ice cream as well…"

"Mommy like Jack said, we ALWAYS have room for ice cream!"

"Jack buddy surely after 3 and a half huge slices you surely can't have room for ice cream?"

"Yeah, I may be full, but I'm not THAT full…..What ice cream you got Uncle Dave?"

"The best Italian vanilla flavour there is Jack. I'll go get you guys some."

"AWESOME!"

"Dad can I have some apple juice? I finished my water…"

"Sure buddy."

Aaron got his son a carton of apple juice whilst he waited for his ice cream.

By the time they'd all finished eating, almost every pizza had been finished and the adults had still been amazed at how the 2 young boys had managed to polish off bowls of ice cream after eating the amount of pizza they'd had.

"Buddy, why don't you and Henry go use the bathroom before we start the karaoke fun?"

"Sure."

"Come on guys. I'll take Henry and then you can go after Henry Jack."

"Okay Uncle Will."

The 2 boys followed Will out of the room whilst the adults cleaned up after their huge pizza dinner.

"Dave that was amazing!"

"Thanks Sam."

"Before we start, where' s your bathroom?"

"Seeing as the boys are using the one off the lounge, I'll show you to the other bathroom downstairs."

Dave and Sam walked out of the room. The rest of the group grabbed beers and Aaron grabbed a couple of sodas as well for the boys before they all went into the huge lounge area where the karaoke equipment had been set up. The 2 boys,Will, Dave and Sam soon returned and Sam started up the music. The karaoke fun was just about to start….


	5. 5 Let's Go!

"To start off our evening, I'd thought I'd let everyone warm up on a song you all know well….." Sam started the music and everyone started singing.

"It's nine o clock on a Saturday, the regular crowd shuffles, in…"

They all had a rowdy time singing Billy Joel's 'Piano Man'

"Whose next for singing for us?"

"JACK! YOU SING!" Henry really wanted to hear his mate singing again.

Jack approached the microphone and whispered in Sam's ear, who nodded and found the track Jack wanted.

"Henry come on mate, you know this song as well as I do…"

Henry ran up to join Jack and together they impressed everyone by singing and dancing to Toy Story's 'You Got A Friend In Me', Henry letting Jack do most of the singing whilst having more fun dancing.

"YOU GO LITTLE MAN JACK STAR AND LITTLE DUDE HENRY!" Morgan yelled as Jack and Henry performed the song without even looking at the words on the karaoke machine!

Once the song was finished, even Sam the DJ was impressed by the talent.

"Wow, you two were amazing! Jack dude you are one hell of a singer!"

"Thanks dude. UNCLE MATT YOU NEED TO SING! Sam dude, this guy is AWESOME!"

"Matt, you're up next…." Jack and Henry left the mic and Matt walked up to Sam.

"What song you want?"

"You got Bobby Darin's classic 'Don't Rain…"

"Sure…."

Sam found the track and amazed everyone, especially Sam as he sang Bobby Darin's 'Don't Rain On My Parade' effortlessly without putting a note wrong, especially the parts where the words were drawn out.

Next up was Morgan who did a terrific duet with Garcia of Marvin Gaye's song 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough'. Everyone laughed as the pair danced along to the song.

"So after that amazing performance by Derek and Penelope, whose up next?"

"JESS YOU GO NEXT!" Everyone was surprised at Hotch cheering Jessica on.

"Jessica? Would you please come up here?"

"You're coming too Mr…."

Everyone laughed as Jessica dragged Hotch with her as they went to the microphones. Jessica whispered in Sam's ear and Jack finally got to hear his dad and aunt duet to the R Kelly and Celine Dion duet 'I'm your Angel' which, because he had fallen asleep on that last campfire karaoke night, he had missed. The minute the song finished and before they could even move, Jack had run up and wrapped his arms around his dad's stomach in a massive bear hug.

"That was amazing dad. Aunt Jess too!"

"Thanks buddy!"

"Wow, I AM impressed you two!" Sam smiled at Hotch and Jessica.

The next one up, to J.J's persistence was Will, who did an amazing performance of a song he had sung during on the campfire karaoke sessions 'It's Now or Never' by Elvis Presley, looking at J.J the whole time.

Then Dave himself approached the microphone. Seeing as most of the time during the campfire karaoke's he had been playing his guitar, he impressed everyone by singing Hotch's first campfire karaoke song of 'Blackbird' by The Beatles.

"Uncle Spencer, you need to sing that song again. You were brilliant last time…."

"Which one Jack?"

"The one from the Free Willy film…"

"Ah that one…erm…okay I guess…"

Spencer nervously approached the mic, feeling self-conscious.

"Er…please tell me you don't have Childhood. Cos I really wanna leave this stage…."

"Let me check….yep, got it!"

Spencer closed his eyes to regain his composure before singing his version of 'Childhood' by Michael Jackson. As soon as he'd finished his song, he went to hurry away but both boys ran up to him and wrapped their arms around him cheering and beaming up huge smiles at him.

"God daddy, that was amazing!"

"You were awesome Uncle Spencer!"

"Thank you guys. Now can I leave this stage and let someone else take a turn?"

"Hey Jack, why don't you do another song?"

"You mean the Hook one Henry?"

"Yeah!"

"For you Henry sure…"

Henry and Spencer left the stage.

"You got that song from Hook 'When You're Alone'?

"Sure do. Just let me bring it up…"

Everyone was again bought to near tears as Jack effortlessly and with amazing talent sang his boy's version of 'When You're Alone' from the film Hook. Sam was amazed at how good Jack really was!

"OH MY GOD! You really are amazing little man! I've heard A LOT of people singing, including kids, but THAT was beyond awesome and amazing. Hotch you really should be so proud of this guy!"

"I am Sam!" Hotch was beaming at his son, and knelt down as Jack ran from the stage into his dad's outstretched arms. Hotch pulled the boy into a tight bear hug and couldn't stop praising his lad for such an amazing performance.

"Dad you should go next…."

"Only if you come with me buddy….."

"Henry, Uncle Derek, let's do the bare necessities!"

"Er…sure Jack…"

"YEAH!" Henry simply cheered as he ran after Jack who pulled his dad to the mic.

"Sam, put on The Jungle Book's the Bare Necessities!" Jack spoke to Sam as Morgan reluctantly walked up to the microphones.

Everyone laughed as Jack, Hotch, Henry and Morgan did a repeat performance from the campfire karaoke sessions and sang and danced to The Jungle Book's 'The Bare Necessities'. By the time the finished, everyone, including Sam, was in fits of giggles. Morgan couldn't believe he had once again embarrassed himself with dancing and singing to a kid's song….

"J.J, you need to sing…"

J.J then impressed everyone with a version of Mariah Carey's 'Without You'.

The next one to sing was Blake who did a repeat performance of the song she had sung at the campfire karaoke 'This Used To Be My Playground' by Madonna.

Matt then impressed everyone again by singing another song, 'Don't Let The Sun Go Down On Me' by Elton John.

Everyone was then surprised as Hotch approached the mic next and sang 'Nobody Knows' by The Tony Rich Project, in which Matt and Morgan approached and helped with the back up vocals. Everyone, apart from Sam who didn't know of Hotch's history, was bought to tears as they knew that Hotch was really singing the tribute to Haley, his ex-wife and Jack's mom who was murdered in cold blood 5 years ago. Jack ran up to his dad who,  
in front of everyone knelt down and pulled his son, who was clearly near tears, into a tight bear hug and they held each other and spent a good minute just hugging each other whilst tears ran down their faces from the emotion the song had brought up, before they got up and hurried off the stage with embarrassment at such open emotion.

"That was beautiful Aaron. Haley would have been proud!" Dave smiled at his friend.

"Thanks Dave. I thought I'd sing it as a tribute as she was such a great woman and a fantastic mom to this little guy."

After that emotional performance, Will then brought the beat and fun back by singing the famous Survivor song 'Eye of The Tiger' from the Rocky films.

After that J.J amazed everyone again by singing Taylor Swift's 'I Knew You Were Trouble'

Then Morgan, Spencer, Will and Matt together sang the pop song sung by One Direction 'What Makes You Beautiful'. They then surprised everyone by staying on the stage and singing a second song together which everyone recognised from the TV series Friends 'I'll Be There For You' by the Rembrandts.

Just as Matt, Will and Morgan were leaving the stage, Jack spoke up.

"Dad, Uncle Will, Uncle Derek and Uncle Matt, will you help me with a Jackson 5 song?"

"Sure, we'd love to Jack."

All 5 of them approached the stage.

"Have you by any chance got I'll be there by Jackson 5?"

"I sure have Jack."

Then, with Jack singing the lead vocals and the guys providing all the back up vocals, Jack had fun singing to 'I'll Be There' by The Jackson 5.

After the song ended the rest of them were about to leave the stage when Jack again surprised them.

"Wait, Sam put on ABC!"

Everyone then laughed as the guys were forced to join Jack in singing and dancing to a second famous Jackson 5 song 'ABC'. Jack was clearly enjoying this karaoke night….


	6. 6 Matt does the Monkey Dance!

After Jack had amazed everyone with his talented voice 2 songs in a row, the next person up was Jessica, who sang a repeat of the song she had amazed everyone with around the campfire, 'Hero' by Mariah Carey. The minute she was finished she received a massive hug from her nephew.

Then, just for fun, Dave joined Morgan and Will in singing 'Yakety Yak' by The Coasters, which made everyone laugh, especially the 2 boys.

Then, keeping up with the bit of fun, Morgan, Spencer and Will then sung Gilbert O Sullivan's 'Ooh Wack A Doo Wack A Day'. As the men attempted to dance as they sang, the 2 boys were on the floor they were laughing so hard. As soon as they'd finished laughing, to Hotch's suggestion they both ran out to use the bathroom before they both peed their pants laughing so much.

When the 2 boys returned, the fun continued.

"Dad will you and Uncle Matt and Uncle Spencer do the Monkey dance again?"

"Er…sure buddy."

"Henry dude come join us… it's time to do our monkey dance dude!."

"YEAH!"

"Uncle Matt! Uncle Spencer! Time to do the monkey dance!"

The 2 boys ran up on stage, pulling the 3 reluctant adults along.

"Hey Sam, dude, can you put on the monkey song from Jungle Book. Its time dude!"

Everyone then couldn't help but laugh so hard as Jack and Henry, clearing both enjoying themselves, forced the 3 adults to dance and sing to the song 'I Wan'na Be Like You' (i.e The Monkey Song) from the film The Jungle Book. Even Sam was laughing so hard he couldn't concentrate on anything but watching the 2 boys and adults make complete fools of themselves. What's more he saw J.J and Garcia filming it on their cellphones…the 3 men would NEVER live this down….

After the song ended everyone applauded the 2 boys' efforts and the men's clear embarrassment.

Morgan went up next and, looking straight at his baby girl Garcia, sang 'A Wink and A Smile' by Harry Connick Jr.

By now Henry was starting to yawn, although Jack was clearly still wide awake. Whilst J.J took the boy upstairs and put him to bed, Jack stayed downstairs to have more fun.

Morgan then approached Hotch.

"Hey Hotch mind if I do a duet with Jessica next? She is such a good singer I wanna sing with her…"

"Sure Morgan. Go ahead and ask her."

"Jessica, would you like to sing with me?"

"I'd be honoured Derek…"

Morgan and Jessica then went up on stage where they sang the Luther Vandross and Mariah Carey duet 'Endless Love'.

When Jessica returned to Aaron side, she pushed him forwards and made him to towards Sam.

"Are you next the Hotch?"

"Yeah, I guess so, according to my sister in law…"

"What song will it be?"

"Do you have music from one of my son's favourite Disney films The Lion King by any chance?"

"I sure do. Got all of them. What one do you want?"

"Circle of Life."

"Coming right up sir."

Everyone was then amazed as Hotch sang Elton John's song from The Lion King 'Circle of Life'. He left the stage to an embarrassing round of applause, passing Matt who went towards Sam.

"Sam you got that other great Bobby Darin song?"

"What one?"

"Mack The Knife."

"Sure do."

Matt then amazed everyone again with his cover of Bobby Darin's 'Mack The Knife'.

As soon as he was finished, Will dragged J.J onto the stage.

"A duet Will?"

"Nah, I wanna sing this directly to J.J….Sam put on Mandy."

"Of course…"

As he had done before during one of the campfire singing sessions Will sang the song 'Mandy' by Barry Manilow, but like before, switching the name Mandy to J.J. Will was surprised when, as soon as the song ended, even though they were still right up on stage in front of everyone, she gave him a full on kiss, earning him not only the huge applause he was getting but also a lot of wolf whistles!

Then, to everyone's surprise, they stayed up on stage and sang the Elton John duet 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart' together.

Next up was Jack, again, having persuaded his dad, Uncle Derek and Uncle Spencer to join him in singing the Lion King song 'Hakuna Matata', during which not only did Jack have a great time but everyone else couldn't stop laughing!

After that Matt and Will led everyone in a group singing session of Queen's 'We Are The Champions'.

Morgan then sang a solo he had done at the campfire sessions and amazed everyone again as he sang the famous song 'Ain't No Sunshine.'

Hotch followed up that amazing performance by singing Phil Collin's song 'You'll Be In My Heart'.

After that the DJ announced a 10 minute break so that everyone could get drinks and he could use the bathroom.

It was during this short break when Hotch had gone to use a bathroom that Jack began to yawn non stop. He could hardly keep his eyes open now. He couldn't find his dad and so approached Will.

"Uncle Will, where's my dad?"

"Think he's gone to the bathroom. You okay?"

"Can you tell him I've gone to bed. I'm real tired."

"Sure, I'll make sure he knows Jack. Sleep well buddy."

"Okay. Night Uncle Will."

"Night Jack."

Jack had just gone upstairs when Will saw Hotch appear from a nearby bathroom and went up to talk to the man.

"Hey Hotch, Jack says to tell you he's just gone to bed. The little guy looked so sleepy I couldn't blame him. He looked asleep on his feet."

"He's had an energetic evening. Thanks Will. I'll just go up to see him and then I'll be right down."

Hotch went upstairs and Will went back into the lounge area.

"Where's Hotch, Will?" Morgan was looking for him.

"He's just gone upstairs to see Jack. The little guy was so tired he needed to go to bed. Hotch'll be back down in a minute."

Meanwhile, upstairs Aaron knocked softly on Jack and Henry's door before he poked his head in and saw Jack, in his pj's just coming out of the en-suite bathroom and heading for his bed. Henry was already fast asleep in his own bed. Aaron quietly slipped into the room to tuck his son in. As he spoke he kept his voice really low.

"Hey buddy. Will told me you'd come to bed."

"Yeah, sorry I can't stay awake any more dad."

"That's okay buddy. So have you had a good time tonight?"

"Yeah, awesome. Thanks for helping make this night happen dad."

"Your welcome buddy. Don't forget, if you want us we're only downstairs but you can use Aunt Jess's cell phone which is right here by your bed to call me or any of the others. I got my phone in my pocket and its on not only loud but vibrate so I'll know if it goes off. I don't mind if you or Henry need one of us to come up to you. And don't forget either that I'm sleeping just next door and your Aunt Jess is sleeping just in the room next to mine. Will and J.J's room is on the other side of this room to my room."

"Okay dad. Night."

"Night buddy. I love you. And I'm glad you've had a great time tonight."

"I love you too dad!"

"I'll see you in the morning but if you or Henry want us or anything we're only downstairs and then in the rooms either side of this one."

"Okay. Night…"

"Night buddy."

Jack was already fast asleep, having been worn out by all the excitement of the karaoke evening he'd had.

Aaron pulled the covers right up to Jack's chin and kissed the top of his head before standing up and heading out of the room. He turned off the main light and turned the nightlight on before closing the door and heading back downstairs. Everyone had obviously been waiting for him to return before resuming the karaoke evening.

"The little man asleep already?" Morgan handed Hotch a beer.

"Yeah, he was exhausted. But he had a great time tonight and he was sorry he couldn't stay awake any longer."

"Aww, if just for him, we'll definitely have to do these karaoke things again."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Hey how about you, me, Will, Matt and Spencer do a Quintent?"

"Sure. I'm up for that."

"Hey, Will, Spencer, Matt, you in with me and Hotch for a song or two?"

"Definitely."

The 5 men headed to the stage.

"So, what song you got in mind?"

"How about a Backstreet Boys one, seeing as we haven't had anything like that so far?"

"Sure. Which one?"

"How about I Want It That Way first, then if we are still any good, we can maybe do another?"

"Sure. Sam hit it!"

The 5 men then flawlessly sang 'I Want It That Way' by the Backstreet Boys.

"One more before we let the ladies have a go guys?" Morgan really was enjoying tonight!

"What song you guys want next?"

"You got Boyz 2 Men on there mate?"

"Yep."

"In that case, End Of The Road!"

"You got it!

They then all flawlessly sang 'End Of The Road' by Boyz 2 Men

After they left the stage, Will went to his wife.

"J.J you and Jess should do a duet together…."

"Er…sure….Hey Jess, you up for a duet with me?"

"Yeah."

The 2 women then sang the Whitney Housten and Mariah Carey duet 'When You Believe'.


	7. 7 Haley's song & the fun continues

Hotch then took the stage next again and sang R.E.M's 'Losing My Religion'.

"Very nice Mr Hotchner dude!" Sam praised as Hotch left the stage with a smile on his face "So whose up next hey?"

"BLAKE! BLAKE! BLAKE!" Morgan began to chant at the unsuspecting woman who was being volunteered against her will.

"Blake will you please come up here. I believe Mr Morgan wants you to sing them a song…."

Alex Blake nervously approached the stage for only her second song that night and whispered in the DJ's ear. She then amazed everyone and sang 'From This Moment On' by Shania Twain. As she left the stage after the performance, everyone broke into huge rounds of applause. On her way past him, she teasingly pushed Matt towards the stage. Because he wasn't expecting the surprise push, he stumbled forwards as he regained his balance.

"Ah, it looks like we have our next volunteer…" Sam pointed to a surprised Matt, who then had to go up even though he hadn't been planning to.

"My dear sir, what song have you chosen?"

"You got that Michael Jackson track 'You Are Not Alone'?"

"I told you, there's not a song I haven't got…here we go…"

"I need some back up. Hotch, Morgan, Will? Will you do the honours?"

The 3 men approached the stage and sang back up vocals whilst Matt flawlessly sang Michael Jackson's 'You Are Not Alone'.

Just as the Hotch and Morgan were about to walk away after the song ended, he grabbed their arms.

"Not so fast guys. Let's do that Bryan Adams triplet again. That song was good! Sam put on All For Love will you?"

Sam found the track and started the song and Hotch, Morgan and Matt sang the Bryan Adams song 'All For Love'.

After the song ended, as Matt and Hotch walked away, the DJ was surprised as Morgan stayed where he was.

"PRETTY BOY! COME JOIN ME FOR THAT CLASSIC GHOST SONG!"

Spencer walked up to join Morgan.

"Hey dude can you bring up Unchained Melody? Me and the pretty boy are gonna sing it again!"

Morgan and Spencer then sang the Righteous Brother's famous song 'Unchained Melody' for which they gained a round of applause as they left the stage.

"Whose our next singing star?"

"BABY GIRL YOU SO NEED TO SING!"

Garcia then nervously approached the stage for her first solo performance.

"I know it's a Christmas song but do you have that song called River?"

"Certaintly…"

She then proceeded to amaze everyone with her first solo performance as she sang Joni Mitchell's 'River'.

"YOU GO BABY GIRL!" Morgan had to shout as the song ended and Garcia quickly walked off the stage.

"Jess you so need to do another solo for us all…"

Jessica then approached Sam and whispered in his ear who nodded and she stood in front of the mic.

Whilst Sam was bringing up the track, she spoke into the mic unexpectedly.

"Aaron, this one's for Haley…"

He hadn't been expecting that and he clearly had tears in his eyes as his sister in law flawlessly sang Sarah McLachlan's 'Angel'.

Everyone else stood listening with tears in their own eyes.

Sam, to whom Dave had briefly explained about Hotch's ex-wife tragic murder 5 years ago during the short break they had taken earlier, also had tears in his own eyes as, after Jessica left the stage, she and her brother in law embraced and stood hugging with tears falling down their faces.

"Thank you Jess. Haley would of loved that. And she'd be so proud to have you for her sister, that's for sure!"

Once the emotions had passed, the fun continued.

Morgan, J.J and Matt approached the stage together.

"Can you bring up Fun's We Are Young dude?"

"Sure can."

Morgan, J.J and Matt then led a group singing session as they sang 'We Are Young' by Fun, which clearly cheered everyone up no end!

Upon his suggestion, when the song ended, Matt stayed up on stage and as J.J left the stage, Morgan looked at Spencer and Will.

"Pretty boy, Will come on guys lets kick this party up another gear!"

The 4 men then, with everyone joining in the choruses, then bellowed out 'One Way Or Another' by One Direction.

Just before he left the stage, Morgan had to speak into the microphone.

"Hotch man, you're up next whether you like or not!" Morgan smiled as he left the stage, knowing Hotch had no choice now…

They all smiled as Hotch dragged his Jessica with him as he went towards Sam.

"Hey man, can you pull up that song from Aladdin?"

"Of course my man!"

Hotch and Jessica then amazed everyone again as they sang the duet of 'A Whole New World' from Disney's Aladdin. Sometimes some people on the team could swear that that Hotch and Jessica were more than just brother in law and sister in law….

Before leaving the stage he returned the joke to Morgan.

"Hey Morgan, give us another song…."

"I JUST SANG DUDE!"

"No, I just sang!"

As Hotch and Jessica walked away, Morgan approached the stage for second time within a few minutes.

"Give me that Thurston Harris track dude!"

"Little Bitty?"

"Yeah that one!"

Morgan then amazed everyone as he sang and danced away on stage to Thurston Harris's 'Little Bitty Pretty One', Matt and Spencer joining him to provide back up vocals, after which he gained a huge round of applause.

As Morgan and Spencer wen to leave, Matt stayed up at the mic.

"Hey guys you mind providing me with back up vocals this time?"

The 2 men stayed upon stage with Matt.

"You got that John Denver classic Annie's Song mate?"

"Certaintly do!"

Matt then flawlessly sang and crooned to 'Annie's Song' by John Denver whilst Morgan and Spencer provided him with back up vocals.

"Hotch, you'r e back up here next…." Morgan spoke into the mic before hurrying off stage.

Hotch then bellowed out a second R.E.M song 'Everybody Hurt's'.

As Hotch left the stage, Sam spoke into his own microphone.

"As they concludes song number 50, I think it may be time for another 10 minute break before we all continue. Dave, whilst we're on this break, go get that guitar. J.J, got get your hubby's harmonica…now if you'll excuse me this D.J needs the bathroom…."

Sam walked out of the room and everyone took the break to get drinks and use the bathrooms and Dave and J.J also went to get the 2 instruments.

When they reconvened in the lounge, Sam had to surprise Will.

"Mr Will would you kindly show off some of those amazing skills I've heard you're capable of?..."

Dave handed Will his guitar and Will stood on stage and gave another amazing performance of Mason William's 'Classical Gas', which blew the DJ away.

"WOW! You are good man! I am SO impressed dude!"

"Thanks man. I do try…"

"Hey Morgan, let's do Simon and Garfunkel!"

"Sam you got their top number 1 hit?" Morgan joined Will on the stage.

"You mean Bridge…."

"Yeah, THAT one!"

Together Will and Morgan crooned out the famous 'Bridge Over Troubled Water' by Simon and Garfunkel, which earned them both a huge round of applause.

Before he left the stage, Will whispered in the DJ's ear before leaning into the microphone.

"J.J, my love, come sing us this song…"

Will hurried off the stage whilst J.J approached Sam and the microphone and sang 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina' by Madonna.

As she was walking off the stage, Sam surprised Dave.

"Hey Dave, seeing as this night's all due to you, why don't you come give us a second song of the night?"

"Er….sure. But I won't need your music. Will will you play the guitar if I sing the famous Bob Dylan's Blowin in the Wind?"

"Love to Dave…"

On stage, whilst Will expertly played the guitar, Dave sang the words to Bob Dylan's song 'Blowin' in The Wind', which amazed everyone.

After the song was over, Will handed Dave his guitar back and stayed on stage.

"Sam you got that Jason Mraz song?"

"I'm Yours?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Sure do."

"Hotch, Matt, can you provide back up for me?"

The 2 men hurried on stage and provided back up vocals whilst Will bellowed out 'I'm Your's' by Jason Mraz.

Even though they'd already gone through 55 songs so far, no one had any intention of stopping or slowing down and everyone was clearly REALLY enjoying themselves. The night could only get better….


	8. 8 Surprise vistor&more Disney fun

As Will and Matt left the stage, they were surprised when Hotch stayed by the mic.

"Sam, you got that one from Rocky 4 when the guy's driving in his car at night?"

"You mean No Easy Way Out?"

"Yeah, that's the one…"

Hotch then bellowed out Robert Tepper's 'No Easy Way Out' from the film Rocky 4.

When the song was over, he spoke into the mic.

"Jess, will you please join me for the duet from the same film?"

The pair then sang the song by Kenny Logins and Gladys Knight 'Double or Nothing' from the same Rocky 4 film, both clearly having a great time singing together.

Matt then approached the stage.

"Hey man you got any songs from that Lindsay Lohan version of the Parent Trap movie?"

"Yep, got all of them. Which one do you want?"

"The Nat King Cole song."

"Coming right up."

Matt then impressed everyone again as he sang the song 'L-O-V-E' by Nat King Cole from the 1998 version of the film The Parent Trap.

Morgan then went next with another love song, this time Chris De Burgh's 'Lady In Red', even though his baby girl Garcia was wearing pink.

When he was finished, he again leaned into the mic.

"Hotch, Matt, Will, pretty boy, time to do another Billy Joel classic I think!"

The 4 men hurried on stage.

"Dude bring up the other top Billy Joel hit Uptown Girl will you?"

"Hit it!"

The 5 men, along with everyone else singing along then bellowed out 'Uptown Girl' by Billy Joel, all 4 of them having a great time singing and dancing along to the song.

They had only just finished the song when everyone got the surprise of their when the 2 boys appeared in the lounge doorway in their pyjamas, wide awake.

Hotch and Will hurried off the stage towards them.

"Buddy you okay. Thought you were asleep?"

"Yeah, little man I thought you were both asleep?" Will knelt down in front of Henry whilst Aaron knelt down in front of Jack.

"We were but then we woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. Can we come back down to join you guys for a bit please?"

"Seeing as your both wide awake, sure, why not?" Hotch smiled at Jack's wide beaming face.

"Daddy, Jack helped me go pee so I can stay up too!" Henry smiled at his dad.

"You guys may as well stay in your pj's. No one will mind…."

The 2 men led their son's back into the room.

"HEY GUYS LOOK WHO'S COME BACK TO JOIN OUR FUN AGAIN!" Hotch was happy that Jack was awake so soon and could enjoy a little bit more of the evening.

"Little man Jack! You guys are awake?"

"Yeah. Think we both just needed a cat nap. We've been sleeping all afternoon anyway…" Jack smiled at his Uncle Derek.

"Our 2 little stars are back! And in their pyjamas?" Sam was happy but confused at the same time.

"Hey dude we're back to help these guys make even more fools of themselves!" Jack and Henry couldn't help but giggle at Jack's outburst.

"Dad, can I have a soda? And can Henry have a juice?"

"Sure buddy. Be right back."

Hotch soon returned with the boy's drinks. Even though it was already getting pretty late, he hoped the sugary drink would help Jack stay awake.

Once the 2 boys had had enough to drink from their drinks, Hotch and Will put the drinks on a side table until the boys next wanted them.

"Dude lets go show them another great song!" Jack was beaming at Henry and the 2 boys ran up on the stage in their pyjamas.

"Dude you got that song from Monsters Inc on there?"

"Of course."

Jack and Henry then did an amazing performance by Billy Crystal and John Goodman's song 'If I Didn't Have You' from the film Monsters Inc., after which they received a huge round of applause. Both boys stayed on stage as Jack spoke into the mic.

"Dad! Uncle Will! Will you come help us with one from Brother Bear?"

"Coming buddy…"

Hotch and Will then went on stage and did the lead vocals to the song 'Welcome' by Phil Collins and the Blind Boys of Alabama from the film Brother Bear and all 4 of the sang and danced to the song, after which their audience gave them the biggest round of applause of the night.

"Hey dude you are gonna be one singing sensation when you're older…"

"Nah, I'm just wanna be just like my dad, the bestest superhero there is!" Jack beamed up at his dad who couldn't help but smile down just as much to his son as they walked off the stage with Will and Henry.

After the 2 amazing performances by the 2 boys, Spencer surprised everyone by walking onto the stage and leaning into the microphone.

"Matt, Morgan, let's show them Beach Boys!"

The 2 men looked at each other quizzically as they walked onto the stage.

"Sam you got the classic Surfin' USA?"

"Most certainly do man!"

Spencer, Matt and Morgan then led everyone in a group singing version of The Beach Boy's song 'Surfin' USA', to which they all had a great time.

As soon as that song finished Spencer again leaned into the mic.

"Hotchner! Will! Come join us for another Backstreet Boys song!"

"GO DAD!" Both boys cheered as their dad's went up on stage.

"Sam my man, put on Shape of My Heart…."

"You got it!"

Having gone to bed before the last Backstreet Boys song the men had sung earlier, Jack and Henry were then amazed as their dad's sang in the group of 5 to the Backstreet Boy's song 'Shape Of My Heart'.

The others were about to walk off stage after the song had finished when Spencer pleaded with them for one more song and so they somehow managed to sing the Frankie Valli and the Four Season's classic song 'Walk Like A Man' though none of them could reach the real high notes except for Spencer, though they all had fun trying to screech along to the high pitched notes!

Then everyone couldn't help but laugh at J.J and Blake's version of Britney Spears' 'Baby One More Time'

After that, to Jack's approval, Aaron went up to Jessica.

"Hey Jess would you join me in singing a classic Disney song just for the boys?"

"Which one?"

"Beauty and The Beast"

"Of course."

The 2 boys and the others then watched and listened as Hotch and Jessica sang the classic Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson duet 'Beauty and The Beast'.

"Hey buddy, Henry, Will, come join us for the other film's classic song!" Hotch spoke into the mic as the 2 boys and Will hurried onto the stage and Hotch led them in a stunning performance of Beauty and The Beast's classic well known song 'Be Our Guest', to which all 5 of them had a great time, and to which sent everyone into fits of giggles.


	9. 9 An amazing dedication to mom

The next ones up after the performance by Jess, the 2 fathers and their sons, were Blake, who, backed up by Garcia and J.J, did a superb version the Annie Lennox classic 'Walking On Broken Glass'.

After that Jack again surprised his dad.

"Dad I know you've already sung her a song but do you think it'll be okay if I sung a song to mom myself?"

"I think that'd be fine buddy. She'd love it."

Jack went up to Sam.

"Dude do you by any chance have songs from that movie Billy Elliot?"

"Yes Jack I do."

"Can I have I Believe?"

Jack stood in front of the microphone whilst Sam found the track. He indicated to his dad and shouted "Dad I love you!" He then leaned into the mic, looked upwards and said softly "This one's for you mom". Hotch and Jessica, who had overheard the 2 talking already had tears in their eyes and when the others heard him say that, they too teared up.

Jack then proceeded to amaze, stun and make everyone cry as, he did a stunning performance and sang Stephen Gately's song 'I Believe' from the movie Billy Elliot, which his dad had let watch a couple of times for fun. He figured the words were more than appropriate as a dedication to his mom.

Just as the song ended, he spoke again into the mic, looking upwards as he did so "I love you mom."

He then ran off the stage and into his dad's outstretched arms. Aaron had dropped to his knees the second his son began to move and he pulled the tearful boy into a tight embrace. Jack only wrapped his arms around his dad's neck as he began to sob, having managed to hold back all the emotion whilst he sang. Hotch, too, couldn't help but let out a few sobs and tears as he held his amazing son. Only when his sobs had subsided to sniffles did he pull away slightly so he could look his dad in the face.

"Do you think she would of like that dad? I wanted to make her proud."

"Jack, I think she would of LOVED it. And not only would she have been SO proud of you for that amazing performance but you make her proud every day just by being you. You certainly make ME proud everyday and, after such an amazing dedication to the most amazing mom in this world, I am so SO proud of you. "

"You really think she would have been proud and loved the song dad?"

"Buddy, I don't think so, I KNOW so!"

"I love you dad!

I love you too buddy. Your mom will always love you, no matter where she is in heaven." Jack again wrapped his arms around his dad's neck and hugged him tight.

After another minute he let go of his dad and moved to his crying aunt, who also dropped to her knees in floods of tears and pulled her nephew into a massive hug.

"Jack that was fantastic buddy. Your mom would definitely have loved it and have been so proud. I know I am."

"Thanks Aunt Jess. I miss mom though."

"I know Jack, we all do and we'll all ALWAYS miss her. She was an amazing person and mom. That's for sure."

"Thanks Aunt Jess. I love her and always will but I love you just as much."

"And I love you too Jack."

Everyone stood in silence, tears running down their faces and they watched and listened to the small family embracing.

Once he had finished crying and regained his composure, he turned to Henry, who had tears running down his little face but was also smiling with joy at his friend.

"Jack dude that was AMAZING! And AWESOME!"

"Thanks man."

"Your mom would have loved it! I'm sorry she isn't here for you anymore man."

"I know dude. You're lucky you still have you're mom who is amazing."

"At least you still have an amazing dad and Aunt."

"Whom I am so proud of and love so much." Jack looked up as he dad smiled down on him.

Eventually the evening continued but everyone knew they couldn't be beat Jack's singing and knew the one highlight everyone would remember from that night would be Jack's singing dedication to his mom….


	10. 10 Boys r back & revenge is sweet!

Even though it was now past midnight, no one wanted the fun to end. Sam spoke into his mic again.

"I think after that amazing tearful performance to a great woman, we could all use a drink. I know this DJ certaintly could. That and he needs the bathroom again.."

Sam walked out of the room and everyone, including the 2 boys used a bathroom and got more drinks. During the short break, everyone had to tell Jack how much of an amazing performance they'd thought he'd done.

Once they'd refreshed themselves and were all back in Dave's massive lounge, Spencer and Morgan, deciding they needed to up the beat again, went up to Sam, who'd returned to his music station.

"Hey dude how about another Beach Boy's classic?"

"Sure, what one you guys want know."

Morgan stood in front of the mic "Hey Matt, come help us get around by the beach boys!" Morgan winked at Sam, who got the hint and found the song.

"Hey little man Jack, get up here man. We need your help making this real!" Jack happily ran up to join them on the stage.

Spencer, Morgan, Matt and Jack then did a great performance of 'I Get Around' by The Beach Boys, Spencer and Jack helping get the higher pitched notes. Jack loved every minute.

Before anyone could leave the stage, Jack yelled to his dad "Dad, Uncle Will, I need your guys' help!"

He turned to the others "Uncle Derek, Uncle Spencer you too!"

"Sam dude give us I Want You Back!"

Hotch, Spencer, Morgan and Will then helped Jack, who took the lead higher pitched vocals, in performing 'I Want You Back' by Jackson 5.

"HENRY I NEED YOU UP HERE TO SHOW THEM THE BOYS ARE BACK!" Henry ran up to the stage to join Jack.

"Sam you have got High School Musical 3 haven't you dude?"

"Of course."

Then, because their dad's had let them watch the movie for fun once, the 2 boys did their own version and did amazing dances to the High School Musical 3 song 'The Boys Are Back', in which the 4 men helped with back up vocals, but the 2 boys taking the lead vocals. Both fathers were amazed that, even though they had only seen the movie once ages ago, both boys knew the song so well. That and they were amazing little dancers! The 2 boys even took their mics and went dancing off stage and around the room! To the 4 men's horror though, the boys did force the 4 men to join them in the dancing, which they barely stumbled through!

The 2 boys ended the song in style by standing shoulder to shoulder with each other with their arms crossed. Everyone cheered and clapped as they all left the stage.

Then, to everyone's amazement, including the 2 boys, Will and J.J then went on stage.

"Hey buddy you got anything from the 1st film?"

"All of them."

"Give us the most famous one, Breaking Free, will you?"

"Of course."

Will and J.J then did an amazing performance of 'Breaking Free' from the first High School Musical movie, to which everyone had to applaud and wolf whistle to.

As J.J left the stage, Will stayed up there.

"You got any Train tracks man?"

"All of them."

"Give me Soul Sister"

Will then did another amazing performance, this time singing 'Hey Soul Sister' by Train.

By the time he'd finished both the 2 boys were again fading fast and J.J offered to escort them back to their beds. Before going up, however, Jack looked up at his dad.

"Dad can you get down here a minute?" he indicated to the floor.

Aaron knelt down and the boy wrapped his arms around his neck. "I love you dad! Thanks for tonight! It was awesome!"

"I love you too buddy. I'm glad you not only had a great time but that you could wake up again and join our fun."

"Night dad."

"Night buddy."

Before letting go of his son, Aaron kissed the boy's forehead before he followed J.J out of the room. He suddenly ran back into the room and wrapped his arms around his Aunt Jess's waist.

"Night Aunt Jess. I love you."

"Night Jack buddy. I love you too." She leant down and placed a soft kiss on top of the boy's head before he left the room to head up to bed with Henry and Aunt J.J.

Aaron then went up to speak with Derek and Dave, who were chatting during the interval whilst the DJ waited for J.J to return.

"I can't believe tonight's been so good Dave!"

"I'm glad your all having a great time. And I'm really impressed with you Aaron, you are one hell of a singer. You and Jess together!"

"I'm nowhere as good as Matt or Morgan here."

"I may be good man but Jack is awesome! I can't believe how good that kid really is at singing AND dancing!"

"I know. Even I didn't know my little guy had that in him! So what time you got this guy til Dave? He really is fantastic!"

"Hired him for the whole night til we decide to finish. And don't worry about him driving home tired. Not only am I paying him good money but I'm letting him crash here in the room next to mine upstairs and he's getting free room and board, though he's more than earned it already."

"You do realise its after 1am now?"

"Really? Wow! I don't feel that tired either!"

"That's cos you've drunk so many beers tonight Morgan!"

"I'm surprised you're still drinking Hotch. Thought that, as Jack's with you, you didn't drink after about 9?…"

"Well, I figured Jessica is here as well and she switched to soda after 10 so one of us will be okay. Plus I don't tend to get massive hangovers after drinking just this kind of beer all night, though I might, too, switch to soda soon."

Just then J.J returned to the lounge, the 2 boys now fast asleep upstairs again.

"So whose up for more?" Morgan smiled at the 2 men "Rossi man, I believe you're overdue to sing…"

"Okay, okay, I get the hint dancing boy…" Dave walked up to the stage.

"Hey Dave dude, you ready to give us another song?"

"Yeah, you got that Yesterday track by Beatles?"

"Sure have. Get ready."

Dave then crooned to 'Yesterday' by The Beatles.

When he'd finished he whispered in the DJ's ear before leaving the stage.

"Morgan, Hotch, Matt, I believe Dave has volunteered you guys next…."

The 3 men walked up on stage and before they could even decide on a song, the DJ, to Dave's song request, bought up a track.

"Dave wanted you guys to sing this one…"

The 3 men then crooned to Rod Stewart's 'Sailing'.

As the men were about to leave the stage afterwards, Sam quickly spoke into his mic.

"Mr Hotch, Dave wants you to stay and do this one…"

Hotch was stunned as the music started playing and had no choice but to sing one of the songs he had sung around the campfire 'Too Much Love Will Kill You' by Queen.

Then, to Will's surprise, Hotch nominated him next before whispering in the DJ's ear, like Dave had done for him, Morgan and Matt.

Will went up to the microphone and, like Dave had done to the other guys, he didn't get to choose his song but flawlessly crooned his way through Elvis Presley's 'Can't Help Falling In Love', all the while looking at his wife J.J.

As soon as he'd finished he leaned into his microphone.

"Hotch, Morgan, Matt, Spencer, come on up guys and show everyone that according to Queen we can't be stopped! Sam put on Don't Stop Me Now will you my man?"

The 5 men then did a spot on performance of Queen's 'Don't Stop Me Now'.

Then, before they all left the stage, Hotch whispered again in Sam's ear and then leant into the microphone.

"Jess, you're up next! J.J, Blake, Garcia can you back her up?"

Jessica then had to go up and sing Lisa Loeb's song 'Stay (I Missed You)' whist the other 3 women provided back up vocals. As soon as she'd finished, she decided to get her own back on her brother in law and whispered in Sam's ear before leaning into the microphone.

"Brother in law, you're back up here…."

"I am so gonna get you back for this sis…." They exchanged looks as they passed each other as Hotch returned to the stage and sang Elton John's 'Sacrifice'.

As soon as he finished he covered the mic and and spoke in quietly with Sam.

"You got all the songs to the High School Musical 3 movie my son requested earlier right?" Sam nodded

"Give Jess and Will that Wanna Be With You…."

"Sure. Jessica, your brother in law has volunteered you and Will to sing another High School track…"

Hotch left the stage giving his sister in law a look that says 'I got you back' as she passed him on the way to the microphone. She and Will then sung 'Just Wanna Be With You' from High School Musical 3.

Before they left the stage, Will leant into his mic.

"Matt why don't you give us another stunning performance?"

They left the stage and Matt went on and sang Bon Jovi's 'Always'. He then lent into his mic and volunteered the next singer.

Morgan was then forced to go up on stage. Unlike most of his predecessors, he got to choose his own song to sing and sang a flawless version of Eric Clapton's 'Wonderful Tonight'.

"Hey Hotch, Matt, Will, pretty boy get your butts up here. We need to show this night that this isn't all we have to give…"

The 4 men approached the stage as Morgan turned to Sam.

"Sam, my man, put on Backstreet's All I Have To Give!"

The 5 men then sang in another quintet and sang Backstreet Boys' 'All I Have To Give'.

"Seeing as its 2am, how about another 4 songs before we call it a night Dave? Unless of course you lot are willing to keep going…?"

"THEN LETS TAKE THIS NIGHT OUT WITH A BANG!" Morgan had to yell with excitement into the microphone. He was so enjoying this evening…


	11. 11 Going out in style!

"Hey guys, stay here and give me back up will you?" Morgan looked at the others, who, unlike him, were looking tired.

"Sure Morgan."

"Dude, you got that R Kelly's I can fly track?"

"Certainly have!"

With the others backing him up, Morgan flawlessly sang R Kelly's 'I Believe I Can Fly'. As soon as he'd finished, he turned to Matt.

"Hey Matt, before this night is over why don't you give us one more great song from that voice of yours dude? Sam this guy here is gonna sing that 3rd Bobby Darin classic, Beyond The Sea…."

"Get ready Matt…"

The other guys hurried off the stage and Matt did an amazing performance of 'Beyond The Sea' by Bobby Darin.

"Ladies how about you give one more before I think Morgan wants to go out in style?" Sam looked at the women who walked on the stage and did an excellent performance of Sister Sledge's 'We Are Family'. By now everyone was looking tired.

"Mr Morgan the stage is yours for you to take us out in style with one last great song!"

"Come on guys lets go live it on a prayer! You too Rossi man!"

The men, including Dave went up on the stage.

Morgan then went to speak with the DJ.

"Hey man, I know you said one song but how about we finish the night after this song with our very first song, Piano Man as that's Rossi's favourite?"

"Sure, we can do that…"

"Everyone, here's the guys with Livin' On A Prayer, after which I hope you'll all join in to one last repeat performance of David Rossi's Piano Man…."

Everyone in the room joined in the bellowing as the guy's sung to Bon Jovi's 'Livin' On A Prayer'

"Now for our final and best song of the night. Dave please lead us…."

Dave and the guys then led the whole room in a repeat of Billy Joel's Piano Man. Everyone was sad as the song came to an end but cheered like mad and then gave Sam the DJ, the biggest round of applause and wolf whistles of the night.

Then, 13 people all helping clear up it didn't take long to clean up after their fantastic night. After Hotch had helped Dave lock up, they all headed upstairs to bed, exhausted but having had a brilliant night….

On his way past their room, Aaron poked his head around Jack and Henry's door to find both boys deeply asleep, lit up by the nightlight in the room. Closing the door, he looked at his watch to see that it said 2.45am!

"They asleep?" Will spoke in whispered voices as he stood waiting for J.J to come out of the bathroom before he could use it before he went to bed.

"Yeah, fast asleep. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Alright man. Night Hotch."

Aaron went into his room to change into his pyjamas and to find his toothbrush. He heard Jessica come out of their shared bathroom opposite their rooms and went out of his room to go use the bathroom himself before he turned in for the night, or what was left of the night. By now everyone was either in their rooms or in one of the bathrooms.

"Night Aaron. I'll see you in the morning…"

"Yeah okay. Night Jess."

Jessica went into her bedroom and Aaron went to use the bathroom and then went back to his room where, after turning off the light, he collapsed into the bed and fell asleep almost instantly, dreaming of all the singing, dancing and pizza eating they had all done that night.

Sometime the next morning Aaron was still deeply asleep when he felt movement in his bed. He cracked open an eye to see Jack climbing into the other side of his double bed, whereupon the boy fell back to sleep. Aaron himself fell back to sleep without even looking at his watch or cell phone to see the time.


	12. 12 Morning after

Everyone ended up sleeping until after 10am. Both the boys ended up moving to their parent's bed early during the morning.

When Aaron was woken by an urgent need to use the bathroom, he looked at his watch to see that it said 10.15am. He and Jack had never slept in this late! After using the bathroom, he went back to his room to find some clothes before he showered, to find Jack waking up.

"Morning buddy. Sleep well?"

"Yeah. Are you gonna shower?"

"Yeah."

"Can I just go pee before you shower dad?"

"Sure buddy. You right ahead."

By the time he'd found clothes and his shaving stuff in his go bag, Jack had returned to the bedroom and climbed back into his bed.

"Feel better buddy?"

"Yeah. Is it okay if I lie in bed a little longer?"

"Sure it is buddy. I'm just gonna go shower and have a shave but if you want company you can always go lie with your Aunt Jess next door."

"I'll be okay here dad."

"Okay. I won't be long."

Aaron took his clothes and shaving stuff and took a quick shower and had a quick shave before heading back to the bedroom. Just as he was coming out of the bathroom, Jessica, still yawning, came out of her bedroom.

"Morning Jess. Still tired?"

"Yeah. What's the time? I left my cell phone in the boy's room."

"10.45"

"Wow, don't think we've ever slept in this late!"

"Seeing as we didn't go to bed til about 3am, I'm not surprised though. Jack's in my room by the way. Not sure what time he moved himself to my bed this morning."

"Okay. If you'll excuse me…" Jessica headed into the bathroom and closed the door. Aaron went back to his room to find Jack had fallen back to sleep. He put all his things back into his go bag before tucking the covers back around his son and, after kissing his head, left the room and went downstairs to find some coffee and food in Dave's kitchen. He was surprised to find Matt, Dave and Sam the DJ already up and dressed and drinking coffee.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

"Yeah. Can't believe its already almost 11am!"

"We didn't go to bed til about 3am…want some coffee?"

"Sure. Great show last light Sam, I'm impressed."

"Thanks. I was impressed by all your singing talents. Normally karaoke singers are not the best…."

"Where's our little singing sensation this morning Hotch?" Matt sipped his mug of coffee.

"Asleep in my bed upstairs. Think he's still tired out. Jess has only just woken up as well." Dave handed Aaron a mug of coffee and he sipped the hot drink.

"Mmmm, Italian again Dave?"

"Yeah, Italian coffee is the best and the only stuff I drink in this house."

"So how long you guy's been up?"

"Only since about 10. I was awake first and met these 2 coming out of the showers just before I headed down here to make my coffee." Dave was pointing to the 2 other men.

"Thanks for letting me crash here Dave dude. Bed was comfy…"

"Your welcome Sam my man. After such an excellent show last night, you more than earned the bed. So you guys want breakfast?"

"Only if you let us help you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way Aaron…"

"What food you got to cook?"

"Bacon, and lots of it for the 2 bacon loving boys, sausages, eggs, tomatoes, bread for toast…."

"Ahh… the morning after big fry up. I like it!"

The 4 men were busy cooking in Dave's huge kitchen when Jessica, freshly showered and dressed and Jack, also dressed, appeared at the doorway.

"Look who it is…our star performer!"

"Morning Dad! Morning Uncle Dave! Morning Uncle Matt! Morning cool dude Sam!"

"Morning buddy. See you decided to wake up after all…"

"Yeah, I got hungry…"

"That good cos Dave here made sure he's got plenty of bacon for both you and Henry along with our big fry up breakfast…"

"BACON? Thanks Uncle Dave! You're the coolest Uncle alive!"

"Jack why do you call Dave and the others Uncle and Aunt? Are they related in some strange way that I can't for the life of me figure out how….?"

"Naw…Sam my man these dudes are like family to me. Dad's team is so like family that they are all honorary uncles and aunts to me, including Henry's dad. They are all cool aunt and uncles. Though no one is cooler than my REAL Aunt here….or my dad, whose the coolest, bestest superhero there is! So when's breakfast Uncle Dave, I'm STARVING!"

"After all that pizza you ate last night?" Matt looked uncertainly at Jack.

"That was so long ago Uncle Matt!"

"Not for a little while buddy."

"Got some Captain Crunch cereal if you want that whilst you're waiting Jack. Bought a box specially for you boys this morning."

"Can I have cereal AND that other food dad?"

"Sure, if you can eat that much….I'll go get you some buddy."

Just then Henry appeared at the doorway.

"HI JACK! HI EVERYONE!"

"Hey Henry, where's your mom and dad?"

"I'm here…" Will appeared in the doorway behind his son. "J.J is in the shower."

"You want some bacon and stuff this morning Henry?"

"Bacon? Yeah! I NEVER turn down BACON!"

"Here you buddy, sit down at the table…." Aaron put a bowl of cereal on the table along with a spoon.

"Morning Henry! Morning Will!"

"Dude, is that Captain Crunch?"

"Yeah, dad says cos breakfast isn't yet I could have some…Uncle Dave bought a box specially for both of us…"

"Dad?..." Henry looked up with puppy dog sad eyes at his father.

"Sit down, I'll go get you some."

Henry sat down next to his best friend.

"Dad, can I have some orange juice as well?"

"Sure. Henry you want some orange juice too?"

"Yeah, please Uncle Aaron."

Aaron got the 2 boys glasses of orange juice whilst Will got his son a portion of Captain Crunch cereal.

"I hope you pair still have room for bacon after that cereal…." Aaron looked at the boys as he put the glasses of juice down in front of them.

"Dad, we ALWAYS have room for loads of bacon…."

"Like you somehow managed to have room for ice cream after all that pizza yesterday?"

"Yeah!"

"Why is it you can find room for bacon and ice cream after eating so much but you don't have room for extra veg in your dinner?"

"Er…dunno…"

"Cos veg isn't a real food Uncle Aaron! Bacon and ice cream is!"

"Are buddy. You mean bacon and ice cream ARE real foods…" Will, sipping from his own mug of coffee, looked towards his son. Jessica had taken Aaron's place in helping Dave, Matt and Sam cook the breakfast as Aaron and Will watched their boy's eat the cereal.

"Yeah dad. Sorry."

They all turned when they noticed someone else appear at the doorway.

"Morning mom!" Henry smiled at his mom as he ate the cereal.

"Morning sweetie! Morning Jack, morning everyone."

"Mommy, Uncle Dave bought us Captain Crunch!"

"Really? Dave how'd you know it was the only cereal these boys eat?"

"Maybe cos it's the only cereal I've seen Jack eat on mornings after I've crashed at Aaron's apartment. Plus I am his assistant soccer coach. Every coach needs to know that their players are eating well…"

"Thanks Uncle Dave! Aunt J.J, not only did Uncle Dave buy us Captain Crunch, but he's cooking us a mountain of BACON!"

"Bacon! Bacon! Bacon!" Henry was obviously looking forward to the bacon!

"According to your son here " Aaron nodded at Henry "Bacon and ice cream are real foods and vegetables are not a real food!"

"Is that so?"

"I agree with those boys. Veg is nasty!" Sam winked at the 2 boys.

"See dad, even Sam whose a grown up thinks veg is nasty!"

"Thanks Sam…."

J.J had just gotten a mug of coffee when a sleepy Spencer and Blake appeared at the doorway next.

"Morning….I need coffee…..fast!"

Spencer immediately headed towards the coffee machine.

"Morning Uncle Spencer, Aunt Alex!"

"Morning god daddy Spencer!"

"Morning guys…Dave where's the sugar?"

Dave pointed to a huge pot of sugar and Sam watched in both amazement and horror at the amount of sugar Spencer proceeded to put into his coffee. Aaron saw Sam staring at Spencer making his coffee.

"Dude HOW much sugar?"

"Enough…."

"Spencer loves drinking mug fulls of coffee flavour sugar…"

"Spencer, can you make me a coffee WITHOUT sugar?" Blake looked at Spencer.

"Sure."

He made a second mug of normal coffee and handed it to Blake.

"So is it only Morgan and Garcia still asleep?"

"Yeah, who wants to go wake them?" Aaron looked at everyone.

The boys, who had finished eating their cereal, looked at each other silently planning something.

"Dad….." Jack looked at his father "unlike the rest of you, Uncle Derek doesn't try to kill us for waking him up…."

"Seeing as breakfast should be about a half hour guys, why don't you go wake both of them up so they can be ready in time to eat?" Dave and Aaron smiled at each other as Dave spoke.

"Really? Can we dad?"

"Sure go ahead guys…."

The 2 boys ran out of the room to go wake their Uncle Derek and Aunt Penny from their coma like states….


	13. 13 Waking Uncle Derek

The 2 boys crept to the door that said Derek Morgan and quietly opened it up to see their Uncle Derek dead to the world in the bed. They crept and went and stood next to, but a safe distance away from, the bed. They looked at each and whispered "1, 2, 3….."

"GOOD MORNING UNCLE DEREK!" they shouted together as loud as they could.

They heard Derek moaning something, but they couldn't understand what he said.

They decided to try again and, together, went "1, 2, 3…..GOOD MORNING UNCLE DEREK!"

Morgan cracked an eye open to see both boys standing grinning at him.

"Guy's I'm trying to sleep…please!"

"Uncle Dave said you and Aunt Penny need to get up cos they're cooking breakfast…." Jack grinned at Morgan

"Five more minutes?"

Then to his horror, the 2 boys started shouting again giving him even more of a headache.

"UNCLE DEREK GET UP! THEY ARE COOKING US BACON!"

"YEAH! BACON! BACON! BACON! BACON!"

"Can you guys just quieten down a little? Its only …" He sleepily reached for his watch "11.30?"

"Yeah and we're already high on Captain Crunch, so get up….!"

"Okay, okay. Go wake the sleeping beauty up and I'll get up…."

They went to wake their Aunt Penny up who, unlike their grumpy Uncle Derek, was happy enough to be woken from her slumber and even wanted the boys to climb onto the bed for cuddles before she got up.

As they watched her sit up in bed, they realised they hadn't heard any noise from Uncle Derek's room.

"Dude, we gotta go wake that guy up again!"

The 2 boys ran back to Derek's room where they found he'd gone back to sleep. They decided to take more physical action to get the man up and so both jumped up on the bed and started jumping up and down, enjoying something they were never allowed to do back at their homes…

Derek groaned as the 2 boys started jumping up and down on his bed.

"Guys, please…."

Instead of stopping they started shouting as well "GET UP! BACON'S ALMOST READY!"

Derek knew why he'd decided never to have kids…as, in his pyjamas, he was forced to rouse from the comfy bed. He grabbed his whole go bag and headed out to the bathroom opposite his room, still moaning….

The 2 boys then ran back downstairs, their job complete.


End file.
